Batgirl Defeated
by Andrei Rian
Summary: Batgirl records her encounter with Poison Ivy. M for Lemons


Hello, Ivy. It's me, Batgirl. Barbara. Babs.

I just... needed to talk about what happened last night.

You had beaten me, soundly. I thought that was humiliating enough. But I didn't know how twisted and... evil you were.

I thought you would just take the serum and leave me, broken and defeated on the ground of the lab. But you had other plans. Your vines... so rough and... bumpy? They lifted me up by my wrists. Slowly, irresistibly. They planted my hands against the wall, and I just had to stand there. Panting. Exhausted. Then you walked up, with that broad, hip swinging walk you have when you're in control. I could see you in the corner of my eye.

"Looks like I caught myself a little Bat!" You whispered in my ear. I shuddered. I felt your hands on my hips. Then more vines. Pulling my little leather skirt up. Shredding my top. I sobbed slightly. I'd never felt so helpless.

My thong was no defense against those thin, twisting vines. All too quickly, my slit was being stroked, achingly slowly. I gritted my teeth, and promised myself I wouldn't play your sick games. But then the vines found my nipples, twisting slightly, and I gasped despite myself.

You didn't say anything, just standing behind me silently, letting your little minions torture me. It was embarrassingly quick before I moaned, resting my head against the wall. How did you know how hot I would find this? How often I'd fantasized about giving up control, having my wrists bound like this. Oh god, then more vines wrapped around my heeled boots, spreading my legs against my will. Exposing me even more. I moaned again, loudly. I heard you chuckle. My exposed pussy clenched, and I could feel it moisten slightly.

The vines on my breasts felt incredible. You clearly knew what you were doing. I had a mental flash of you practicing, pleasuring yourself with a dozen vines of different sizes and textures. I buried my chin in my chest and sobbed with pleasure and fear, a sudden blast of arousal shooting through me. I'm pretty sure I spread my legs a little more, and tilted my hips for you.

"I'm not going to let you cum." Your voice curled into my ear. I sobbed again, then choked back a moan. What kind of sick monster are you?

"Not until you beg me."

"NEVER, Ivy! NEVER!"

But we both know it's a lie. I'm so wet for you already. So achingly wet. And my nipples feel like they're going to explode under the rough texture of those circling vines. I could cum from those alone. So quickly.

"I'm going to keep you on the edge, so, so close, until your mind shatters. It will be art."

I sob, again and again. This is, somehow, what I've always wanted, in my darkest, most secret moments. You be used, dominated, to totally give up control, and give in. I just never thought it would be with a woman.

You always seem to be reading my thoughts, because that's when I feel something strange pressed against my ass. Something hard, and long.

"Did you know I can grow a cock, Batgirl? Oh yes, it's quite useful for fucking little sluts like yourself. Quite useful."

I moan, and blink furiously, my mascara running. I rest my head against the wall and breath deeply. You slipped the wooden cock between my thighs. It feels like polished teak. It feels way too large.

"Are you ready to beg for me, like a good little whore?"

I know exactly what you want. I can feel the words forming in my mouth, aching to be let out. I want to tell you that I'm a slut, a wet, desperate slut that you should fuck, roughly, until I pass out. And then fuck me some more, so that I wake up cumming. But I can't let myself do that. Once I give in, there'll be no going back. And I've never let myself give in to this side of myself. Never.

"Fuck off, Ivy. I'll never - ah! - give in to you". You punish - or reward? - my defiance with a palm slapping against my ass. Oh god, it's like you know all my secret fantasies.

You slap me again, on the other cheek. "Such a plump rear, Batgirl. I would never have guessed. I guess that suit is quite slimming. Too bad I'm going to have to turn it a bright pink." You chuckle, and slap me again, and I'm gasping in hard, ragged breaths. I barely realize that your vines have slowed to a halt. My tight, aching nipples are being pulled forward slightly, making my breasts point forward like twin torpedoes. And that vine at my slit has curled itself around my still hooded clit, capturing it lightly. I can feel your cock resting against my slit. My dripping wet slit.

"Ready to beg, Batgirl?"

"Please Ivy, please don't do this to me. I'm begging you to stop, do you understand? I'm begging you to stop -"

SLAP, I can feel my ass jiggle as you spanks me, over and over. I'm moaning loudly now, and bucking my hips against your ridiculously hard cock, trying desperately to get you inside me, to fuck me, to let me cum. I can't take this anymore, I just can't.

"Oh god, please, what do you want me to say? Please, just tell me!"

"Tell me what a slut you are. How you need my cock to fill you up. Admit that you need me to make you cum."

"No, I can't. I can't say that. Please, Ivy, have some mercy. If I say that... then it'll be true. I'll never be able to go back."

You pull my hips back and forth with your free hand, the other still slapping my ass lightly, over and over. They aren't hard slaps, but combined, I can feel my ass start to glow with a steady fire, that seeps down into my pussy. Your cock is steady, and ironwood hard, as I slide back and forth over it.

"No, you won't Batgirl. You'll never be anything but a slut in a tight leather costume. You'll still go out to fight crime, but a little piece of you will keep hoping to be captured, to be used, to be fucked. How do you think it will feel, Batgirl? The first time the Joker and Harley take turns with you? Will you cum when Catwoman whips you? Or Bane. Think about that."

I think I can cum, despite your agonizing torture. If I cum without begging you, then I'll have won, right? Sorta? I focus on your words, imagining what all those terrible, evil monsters would do to my sweet, innocent little body. I have a terrible momentary flash of Killer Croc, and then banish it from my mind. I can do this, I can make myself cum. I'm sobbing frantically now, racing towards that precious moment. I can make myself cum.

Except I can't. I gasp deeply and pull my head up straight. I know what I have to do. I have to beg Ivy.

"Oh god Ivy, just do it! Fuck your little slut! Fill me up with your cock, and use me however you want. I need you to make me cum, to make me into a cheap nasty whore. Please Ivy, please! I'm begging you, I need it so badly."

You wait, for an agonizing moment. I have a terrible fear that you're just going to leave, walk away and leave me to masturbate furiously, knowing what I've been reduced to.

But then you thrust into me, filling me with an incredible pressure, your cock thick and I can't believe how long it is, finding places that have never been touched before. My little clit is fully exposed now, and it sizzles against you.

I feel like a spring that has been finally allowed to let go. I moan, I whimper, and scream a little, I gasp. I cum incredibly hard. The vines on my wrists and ankles keep me upright, but I slump against the wall. All from your first thrust.

"I'm going to fuck you now slut. Are you ready?"

"No, please, let me catch my breath, please."

But you pay me no heed, thrusting into me again and again. The vines at my nipples and clit are back to their evil work, tormenting me endlessly. I can feel the texture on my breasts change slightly - the vines are no longer covered in bumps, but in tiny thorns. You're going to hurt me. I'm terrified and impossibly aroused.

"Oh yes Ivy, fuck your slut, fill me up, use me, hurt me."

I can't continue because my mouth is filled with loud, lusty moans. How quickly can I cum again? Is that even possible?

I quickly find out that yes, I am a multi-orgasmic slut. And a bit of a squirter. Ivy's cock is drenched in my girl-cum, and I'm a limp doll in her clutches.

"Gasp - Ivy - Gasp"

"Yes, whore?"

"Can you... can you stick a vine in my ass? Please?"

I hear you chuckle, as a thick, knobby vine parts my tight, tight asshole. I've always fantasized about having my ass violated, but never dared to so much as put a finger there. Now I was going to get the fucking of a lifetime.

I lost track of time, as I was roughly double penetrated, my body and mind overwhelmed by the powerful jolts of lust shooting through me. I know that I kept talking, begging Ivy to use me like a slut, like a whore, to use me up like a toy. But there was still one last taboo.

"Choke me, choke your slut as you fuck her!"

You just laughed. "I can do better then that, my eager little slut."

I shivered with fear and lust as I felt a network of vines crawl over my torso and neck. They began to squeeze, slowly but surely. I was being embraced by a living corset, slowly squeezing the breath out of me. It was incredibly erotic. I had never imagined such utter helplessness, and I came again, at least as hard as before, gasping for air as I struggled to moan.

You let me fall to the ground, to my knees, and the vines at my wrists spin me slightly to face you, hands bound behind my back. I look up from behind my mask and see you standing over me, your cock glistening with my juices and... precum? a dozen vines hover around me.

The vine at my neck pulls me closer, but I need little persuasion to take your cock into my mouth. You grab my exposed hair and fuck my throat, making me gag and choke. Tears form in my eyes, but I'm still incredibly aroused.

After a few minutes of using my last innocent hole, you pull your cock out and slap it against my face. I moan like a whore. Then you begin to unload, your cum a thick nectar unlike my girl-cum, but also quite different from what I imagine true cock juice to be like. The dozen other vines also begin to explode, coating my mask and hair, pooling thick around my bound breasts. There's nothing touching my cunt, but I can feel it tremble and convulse with one last orgasm. You taste amazing, and I wish I had my hands free to scoop up more and more of your cum and feed it into my hungry slut mouth. Except I don't. I relish the feeling of being bound by you, being totally used by you.

There it is Ivy. That's my fantasy about you. That's why I can never let you win, never let you defeat me. Because I would beg you. Beg to be used, to be fucked, to be your little slut. And I can never let that happen.

Ok. I'm erasing this audio file now.


End file.
